


You're like good water pressure (in a cold rainy summer)

by backwardspurpose



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wayne's pov, and it bothered me enough into writing fic smh, just some hopefully canon thoughts before s9 airs, this couple is just very slept on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardspurpose/pseuds/backwardspurpose
Summary: Some missing moments on Day Beers Day between chorin' and that final scene of s8. And yes, the title is from the song playing when Wayne and Rosie first meet because I'm corny like that.
Relationships: Rosie/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	You're like good water pressure (in a cold rainy summer)

Rosie really is a great fuckin' gal. 

Never one to shy away from hard work, she has a positively radiant glow about her by the time they're done with chores. Which makes Wayne hard pressed to find a way to offer her use of a shower at the house without seeming like he's trying to take advantage of the situation. Especially since she's caught him watching sweat drip down her neck and into her shirt at least once this morning. 

Luckily, she takes it easy on him and interrupts his halting proposal with one of her own. "If I hop in the shower, think you can scrub my back? Just don't get my hair wet." She says it plainly but with her signature doe-eyed grin. It lets him know there'll be no hard feelings if he's not quite ready for that yet. And in this moment, because it comes bubbling to the top like it was always just under the surface, he realizes how much affection he's carried around for her the last year and a half. 

(He'd kept this to himself, but he might've had a little case of the "don't know what you've got till it's gone" blues after that itch with Tanis had been thoroughly scratched. There'd been more than one night that found him laying awake wondering if maybe he'd made her decision to go to Vancouver a little too easy. If maybe he hadn't been quite the stand-up guy he prided himself on being.

And so, when Marie-Fred came into the picture, _maybe_ he'd overcorrected at the expense of missing some eery similarities between the two relationships in his life that he'd been sure would end in marriage. More thoughts that he would never admit aloud. Because a cheater's a cheater, no excuses. But when a man spends every free moment for two months ruminating on his life choices and where, why, and how things could go so very wrong - _again_ \- that man tends to admit some uncomfortable truths to himself.)

So he responds with a, "More hands makes less work," and follows her into the guest bathroom. He does end up getting her hair just a little wet though. To be fair (to-be-fair), he's not yet used to her wearing it so long, and shower sex is always a wild card, especially when it's also "I'm maybe realizing I should've never let you go" sex. When he breathlessly apologizes into her shoulder, she just laughs, and it's such a wonderful sound that he starts to get all distracted and handsy again.

But bless her heart, she reminds him of what day it is. Even though he knows that she'd almost always prefer the company of a book, she's making an effort to be more involved, more present, in his social life. It makes his bruised heart even softer for her, and it's why he's also been making sure to set aside some quality reading time at her place. Compromise is not a thing he was raised to value or be particularly great at; it's something he's had to learn. He's still learning. But Rosie's willing to work on it with him, and because she's never given him a reason not to, he's gonna choose to trust her and her plain talk and that doe-eyed grin.

So of course, it's when they've dried off and she's taking her time getting ready because she remembers Wayne has a _thing_ about the sight of her in just her underwear and his shirt, that the abso-fucking-lute last person in the world that he wants to see knocks on his door. 

The good news is that he holds it together enough to thank Marie-Fred for the information, and even invite her in since she made the long drive. Luckily, she declines (or maybe it's not so much luck as it is the half-dressed, flat-stared Rosie who perfectly choreographs her sauntering exit from the bathroom - what a great fuckin' gal, that Rosie). The bad news is that his little sister is about to get her heart broken, and he's just gotten a very unwelcome reminder of exactly what that feels like. He doesn't realize his hands are clenched and shaking until Rosie reaches for them.

Her eyes are flinty when she asks, "What's the plan?" She's learned the hard way how he deals with men who hurt his family. He knows she's never particularly loved it, but she accepted a long time ago that his code makes sense in this town. The tiny bit of him that isn't filled with rage in this moment is filled with gratitude that there's no doubt on her face - just a grim determination that anyone who hurts Katie deserves to get his parts rearranged. 

(Later, when he has time to think on it, it'll occur to him that she had the look of a vengeful big sister. And he'll realize he likes the thought of her being Katie's big sister. And he'll immediately shut that line of thinking right the fuck down because, well, obviously. He's aware he was too hands-off their first go'round, but he's not trying to scare her back to Vancouver either.)

He grits out that they'll need to round up the gang at Modean's. Without hesitation she responds, "More hands make less work."


End file.
